


Kari’s ‘Incredible’ adventure

by SweetPeach554



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Fucking, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPeach554/pseuds/SweetPeach554
Summary: Bob and the babysitter Kari are home alone. One thing leads to another and they have sex.
Relationships: Mr.parr/Kari, mr.incredible/kari
Kudos: 3





	Kari’s ‘Incredible’ adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I do not own The Incredibles nor any character in this story. I borrowed them for some fun. 
> 
> This fan fiction is erotic, so if you don’t like mature content were people have sex, please don’t read.
> 
> The story takes place a couple of years after the first movies, ignoring the second one. Helen and Bob still trying to get stable jobs. They have also drifted apart as man and woman. 
> 
> In this story they use Kari’s babysitters skills again. Kari being the babysitter that took care of Jack-Jack in the first movie. She is 18, she started college and her body has changed for the better. 
> 
> She has always had a thing for Mr. Parr and in the story she finally gets to taste that forbidden fruit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little story :)

“I got it Ms. Parr.No problem”

“Thank you Kari.If you do need help, my husband will be here. “

“Oh he will?”

“Yeah, he lost his job and is kinda down.I have some interviews and want to make sure Jack-Jack is taken care of.Bob needs some rest.

“I understand Ms. Parr.”

“He will spend all day in his office, so he should be out of your way.He has snacks and drinks in there, so no need to worry about him.He knows you are here but he might not say hi.Don’t worry about it.Oh! Look at the time! I need to go.Thank you again, Kari.”

Helen hugged Kari and took of for the day.She had several job interviews ahead of her.She quickly got into her car and rushed out.As she left the driveway, she couldn’t help but feel thankful for Kari.Even though she looked and sometimes acted like she was twelve, Kari had always been there when the family needed a babysitter.Kari could be naive to a fault but she was also helpful, kind, and extremely loving for an eighteen year old.Also, Jack-Jack seem to respond to her.

Kari, in the other hand, stood at the front door and waved at Mr. Parr as she got in her car and drove away.After the car disappeared in to the distance, Kari took a deep breath and looked around.It was a quiet sunny morning and a smiled appeared on her face.Speaking aloud, she said to her self, “what a wonderful day.”She closed her eyes feeling the sun on her body.She decided to wear a fitted yellow tank top with a thin white skater skirt.Kari knew that it was going to get hot in the afternoon, and she wanted to be comfortable. 

Suddenly, there was a nice cool breeze.She felt it all over but in particularly on her legs.The wind seemed to caress her skin and it gently moved up.She felt her skirt flutter and sensed the cool breeze through her cotton panties.“Ooooh dear,” smirked Kari liking the feeling, but she moved her hands down making sure the skirt didn’t rise up.She didn’t usually ware skirts, and the inexperience showed.She was more of a leggings kinda girl.

As the wind subsided, Kari moved in to the house.She looked around and thought about what to do next.The house was clean, thanks to Ms. Parr.Violet and Dash had gone to school.Jack-Jack was still asleep and Mr. Par was probably doing the same.She took of her flats and placed them by the door.Kari decided to get something to eat but first she was going to go to the bathroom. 

She made her way to the bathroom slowly, being careful not to make much noise as it was near the babies room.She slipped in and closed the door gently.Once there, Kari sat on the toilet and went on with her business.She hummed a little tune and admired the bathroom. Pretty clean, she told her self. Once she was done, she pulled her little white panties up and over her small little butt and she went to the sink.

Kari looked at herself in the mirror while washing her hands and begun talking to herself.“Hey beautiful.Looking good.This year will be the year.You will find a boyfriend.You are smart.You are loving and you are sexy.”Kari undid her ponytail letting her brown hair fall, then she pushed her hip out and rested her hand on her hip trying to be as sexy as she could manage.Not liking what she saw, she turned to her side.She pushed her small ass out while arching her back and pushing her chest forward. 

“Ha ha ha...”she laughed at herself, “I look so ridicules.I guess that’s not me, but I am still pretty.”Kari begun thinking about how much different she looked now than even a year before.How much like a boy she looked then, thin and straight like a stick.She placed her hands on her hips and then slowly slid them down and around feeling her hips, her butt and back up again.“I have woman curves now.I have hips and a nice little butt.It’s firm too.I have a small waist and boobs as well.”She moved her hands up to her chest and gently squeezed her little mountains.“They are small but they are there.”As she was exploring her chest, she notice something. “Oh my god, you can totally see my nipples.I should probably start using bras now.”She bopped up and down a few times checking her breast. “They are pretty firm tho.No one is going to notice any ways.”

Kari smiles and did a quick turn admiring her body.“I should wear more skirts,” she noted as she observe her skirt flare up during the spin showing more of her tone legs.She felt confident and winked at herself. 

Kari turned and headed to the door while trying to put her hair back up.She opened the door and there standing was Mr. Parr.She went pale and dropped her hair back down. She wonder if he had heard anything she mention in the bathroom.Kari nervously said, “Hi sir.Hope I didn’t wake you.”

“Nope.I was already awake.I was just going to my office.How you been Kari? It’s been a while.”

Kari smiled but she was still nervous.She placed and held her hands behind her, “I am great. Thank you.”As she looked at Mr. Parr, she noticed how much of a mess he looked.He had a beard scrub and there seems to be bags below his eyes.He looked half as sleep with his eye lids drooping down.He had no shoes on and his robe was open in a way that exposed some of his naked chest and his blue boxer.

“Wow, Kari.You look great.I don’t think I have ever seen you with your hair down.Looks good on you.Love the skirt too.Thats different than before.”

Kari was surprised by the comment and instantly blush at Mr. Parr’s words. She lower her sight and responded, “Thank you.I’ve grown and decided to change things a bit.”She thought that it was nice of him to say that, specially given his mind state.

At that moment Jack-jack woke up and started to cry.Kari, hearing him, excused herself, “excuse me sir.I think the baby is up.” 

Bob nodded. “Okay.If you need anything, I will be in my office all day.”

Kari nodded back as she slipped away towards Jack-Jack’s room while fixing her hair up.

Bob looked in amazement while she walked away.She looked so different, he thought to himself.He proceeded to walk to his office, and once there, he closed the door.

He looked around and wondered what to do.Bob walked to the middle of the room and pondered as he saw his computer in one side of the room and the television on the other side.Then he stared at his display case with old memories.He remembered when he was a super hero and how his heart flutter chasing bad guys.He turned and saw his reflection on the mirror on the opposite side of the room.Bobs spirit quickly sinked.He grabbed a beer and then sat on his couch.His goal, to do nothing, watch tv and feel sorry about himself.

Kari, in the other hand, couldn't believe how down Mr. Parr looked and sounded.He didn’t have the presence he had before.She always thought that he was strong and confident as well as nice and loving.She felt bad and wished she could do something to make him smile and make him feel good again. 

Once she got to the babies room and open the door,her mind shifted and forgot all about what she was just thinking about.Kari immediately smiled looking at Jack-Jack and Jack-Jack did the same looking at her.

“Hello little one.You ready to have some fun.”

Jack-Jack smiled and reached up with his hands.

Kari picked him up and held him close.“We are going to have so much fun today.Yes we are.Yes we are.”She proceeded to placed him on the floor and then take out her phone.Kari, after a few taps, begun to play music.She look at Jack-Jack and said, “like I always say, Mozart makes babies smarter.”She smiled and then kneeled down to the floor to play with Jack-Jack.

Latter that day...

A few hour had past and Kari had done all she could think of to entertain Jack-Jack.She had not eaten all day and was getting tire of rolling around in the floor.It was probably a good idea to prepare something for her and for the baby.Kari got up and dusted off her legs and skirt. She picked up Jack-Jack and asked, “you hungry? Yeah, are you hungry?”The baby smiled and giggled, but then he pushed his head to her chest.Kari was confuse.She didn’t know what he was doing.Then, she felt it.Kari eyes opened as wide as they could at the strange feeling.It was new, it was different and it felt strangely pleasant. 

Kari couldn’t believe it, Jack-Jack had attach himself to her tit.His mouth felt warm and squishy.Kari let out a small moan feeling Jack-Jack suck her nipple.After a few sucks he released, leaving a wet spot on her shirt. “No little one.There is no food in there for you,” Kari explained with a nervous smile.Jack-Jack cried angrily.“Okay okay.Let’s go to the kitchen and we both eat. Okay?” Jack-Jack nodded and calmed down as they made their way towards the kitchen. 

While they were walking, Kari could feel her arouse nipple press against her shirt.The feeling was compounded every time Jack-Jack would move in her arms and accidentally rubbing against her breast.She tried to ignore it and focused on doing her job but it was hard to dismiss.

Once in the kitchen, Kari placed the baby in to his high chair.She gave Jack-Jack some dry cereal while she got his milk ready.She looked in the fridge and there was a bottle ready to go.She took it out as well as ham and cheese to make a quick sandwich for her. 

Kari was looking for the mayonnaise on the bottom when a loud thump occurred.She looked back towards Jack-Jack and noticed cereal everywhere.He was all smiles but Kari was not happy.

“We don’t do that.Okay?That is not okay.”Kari tried her best to be stern so that Jack-Jack knew that it was not okay, but Jack-Jack was still all smiles. Kari smiled back and pocked the baby on the nose. “You are such a happy baby.Aren’t you? Yes you are.Yes you are.”Kari’s kind and gentle heart forgave anything.

“Oh my! What a mess” complain Kari looking at all the cereal on the floor.She gave Jack-Jack his milk and begun cleaning.

Meanwhile, Mr. incredible had heard the loud noise and wondered what it was.After a few seconds of wondering, he ignored it and went back to watch his shows.He had been eaten some chips and drank some bear from his mini fridge giving him a buzz.He sat there and stared at the tv, but he remember that Kari was the only one home and she was taking care of Jack-Jack.

Bob reluctantly decided that he needed to make sure Kari and his son were okay.Besides, that’s what Mr. Incredible does, take care of people.He got out of his room and made his way to the babies room.Half way there, he heard Jack-Jack from the kitchen, so he walked over.

He noticed Jack-Jack first, laughing and playing with his bottle.Bob wondered where Kari was, but then he saw her kneeling on the floors picking up cereal.She was rambling on, talking to herself.Bob smile at the situation and thought to himself, “she so cute. I wonder if she needs help.” 

He was standing behind her, and it didn’t seem like she noticed him.Bob begun to open his mouth to say something but he stopped himself.Kari had shifted and was now on her hands and knees.Bob couldn’t help but watch her little butt pop up and wiggle as she moved.Her skirt flapped around making it all more inviting.He could see most of her firm legs.Wow, he thought to himself.Then, Kari moved her head down to ground.She arched her back and spread her knees wide trying to get close to the floor.It seemed like she was trying to look into the gap between the counter and the floor, but doing so, expose more of her small sweet behind.

Kari skirt had been stretched and pulled up, just barely covering her ass.Bob mouth dropped.Her skirt would flutter and lift almost enough to reveal her underwear but fail every time, at his disappointment.He stared hopping from a glimpse of her undies and may be, hopefully, more.

Bob’s imagination started to take flight.He begun to imagine how her underwear could looked like, the color and what design they were.He imagine kissing those legs and then moving up between them to smell and touch her most private of places.She probably smells like flower, he thought. He licked his lips imagining how her pussy would look and taste like.He wondered if her little body could take him in.

Bob’s cock got hard.He felt it pressing on his underwear.He shook his head trying to think straight.She is too young and too innocent to be treated this way, he told himself. 

He saw Kari sit back on her knees and decided to make his presence felt.“Hee...hey, what you doing?”

Kari turned surprised, “hi Mr. Parr.Wow, you’re quiet.I didn’t hear you walk over.”

“I just got here.What happen? You okay? I heard a noise and decided to check it out.”

Kari got up from the floor and explained, “it’s nothing.Jack-Jack just threw his plate of cereal down.That’s why I was on the floor, cleaning it up.”

As Kari explained, Bob walked towards her.He glanced over towards the baby.Jack-Jack appeared droopy but busy eating a half empty bottle .Once he got close to Kari, he placed his right hand in her shoulder and thanked her, “thanks for helping out Kari.I am going to some stuff and I’m pretty useless at the moment.I’m glad you are here.”

Kari smiled and responded, “Geez, thank you Mr. Parr.Jack-Jack is great and you family has always been great as well.I love to help.You need anything, just let me know.”

Bob smiled as well, and as he stared at her, he noticed the wet spot on Kari’s shirt.He looked closer and he could easily see the bump made by her nipples.He didn’t remembered noticing it before but he sure did now. 

Without thinking about it and without hesitation, Bob moved his hand down from Kari’s shoulder to her chest.He extended his thump and rubbed it on her wet spot in a circular motion.“What happen here Kari? It’s all wet.”Bob tried to pretend he was trying to dry the area but he was just interested on playing wit her young breast.

Kari, in the other hand, was surprised and didn’t know what to do, “it’s nothing sir.I spilled some milk on me earlier. “She lean back hitting the counter and kept her hands by her side.She couldn’t believe that Mr. Parr was doing it on purpose but at the same time didn’t care.She was enjoying the feeling.No one had ever touch her breast before, let at lone play with her nipples.Her tit got fully erect and her body quickly warmed.She loved the sensation of his finger rubbing her little nipple and she didn’t want him to stop. 

Kari continued to smile but didn’t want to look at Mr. Parr eyes, so she lowered her sight.When she did, she got a glance of his underwear through a gap on his robes.She notice a large bulge protruding from it.Is that from me, she thought to herself.She thought it was ridiculous that a man such as Mr. Parr would be interested on a girl like her, small, thin, and plane.Ms. Helen was all the opposite, tall, strong and gorgeous.Kari asked her self, did he see me bent over in the floor? Kari was not sure what to think but the idea that Mr. Parr was attracted to her made her happy. 

As Kari continued to ramble on in her head, she heard Mr. Parr say something.

“May be I can extract the liquid out.”

Kari was confuse.She didn’t know what he meant, but suddenly Mr. Parr bent down towards her chest.She felt his right hand on her hip while he moved his left hand towards her back, locking her in place.Kari’s eyes got wide as she felt Mr. Parr’s warm mouth around her breast.

“Mmmm...” Kari let out a stifle moan bitting her lip while Mr. Parr begun sucking her breast.Over and over he went only stopping to play with her aroused nipple, flicking it and rubbing it all around with his tongue.Her shirt was so thin and tight that she felt everything he was doing to her.Soon, there was a wetness building between her legs and a heat she couldn’t ignore. 

“Wait...Mr...Mr. Parr.” Kari asked for a second.

Bob, still attached to her boob,looked up surprised. 

“Let me check on Jack-Jack, please.”

Bob releases Kari and stepped aside.He felt a little a shamed of what he did to the young woman and lowered his sight to the floor.

Kari in the other hand, looked at a sleeping baby with an empty bottle.She wondered when he had fallen asleep but now she had to moved him.“I think I should take him to his crib.” She took a few steps toward him and then stopped.She turned towards Mr. Parr and open her mouth, “Thank you for helping me.I appreciated. No wait.I enjoyed it.” 

Bob looked at her surprised and noticed a shy smile on her face.Her hands were playing with her skirt on each side.Bob felt invigorated by her words.He smiled and said back, “Any time!”

“May... may be... you could help me with something else later?After I put Jack-Jack in his room, that is.” Kari asked with a nervous tremble in her voice.She wanted more and decided to take a risk by asking.Hoping that Mr. Parr, in fact, did like her.

Bob answered back with no hesitation, “Of course.Anything and I do mean anything.So, how can I help you?”

Kari was glad but still was nervous about telling him.The house was quiet which made the moment even more tense for her.She slowly used her hand to curled up her skirt on each side.When she had a chunk of cloth crumpled up, she slowly raised her skirt up.

Bob looked in delight waiting for her to finish revealing what she wanted help with.He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

Meanwhile, Kari lowered her eyes as more and more of her young supple legs were exposed.She was nervous and her face felt warm, but then she felt a small cold chill through her body as she finally exposed herself.Kari had pulled up her skirt up to her waist and revealed to Mr. Parr her thin white panties, but more importantly, she revealed a small damp spot on them.

Bob was delighted. He easily located the small damp spot on her underwear that allowed him to see a hint of Kari’s slit behind it.He licked his lips as he moved towards her. 

Kari noticed this but was frozen in place.She was curious about what was going to happen when he reached her. After a few steps,Mr. Parr was arms length away, shadowing the young woman with his massive frame. 

“You want me to help you with you little problem down there?”

Kari heard Mr. Parr but was only able to say, “mm-hmm.” 

“Okay, but first...” Mr. Parr paused as he moved his right hand towards Kari’s face.

Kari swallowed hard waiting.Then, she felt his warm hand on her cheek.Mr. Parr moved his thumb and gently caressed her lips with it.

“Open your mouth”

Kari followed his command and opened her mouth slightly as she lean her head back.

Bob smiled and leaned forward as he said, “good girl.”He placed his mouth on hers and slipped his tongue in. She took it and played with it, making him excited.

This was Kari’s first kissed. She felt butterflies in her stomach and a tingling sensation through her body.She couldn’t believe what was happening, and she wonder what else Mr. Parr had in store for her.Kari closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

Suddenly, Kari gasped.Mr. Parr had move his hand between her legs and touched her wet spot with his middle finger.He was pressing her underwear in to her as he slid his finger up and down.Kari loved the feeling.She released her skirt and wrapped her hands around Mr. Parr’s head. 

Bob took this a sign that Kari wanted this, so he increased his motions over her private area.He rubbed in circles over her clit and then alternated to shaking his finger fast between her folds. He went back and forth without stop.He felt Kari squeeze his arms around him as they continued to kiss.She moan and gasp making him even more arouse.

Then suddenly, Kari separated from the kiss as her body tensed up, “I’m...I’m going to come!” She moan feeling her orgasm building.This just made Mr. Parr rub her pussy even harder.

“Aaahhhhh!!” She screamed and her legs buckled.

Bob smiled as he hold her in place.Her underwear was drenched.He changed his frantic pace to a gentle rub letting her ride her climax.

After a few seconds Bob spoke, “I think I made your problem a little worst.”

Kari could see a smirk on Mr. Parr’s face.She could tell that he was proud of him handy work.“Uhmm...I guess...I guess you did,” she responded back.Her body was still feeling the effects of her orgasm and his finger still playing over her pussy was still feeling so great.“What...what are you going to...uhm...going to do to fix it now?”

Mr. Parr went down on to one knee and placed each hand on the outer-side of her knees.He slowly slipped them up caressing her smooth tender skin.He inched little by little to her hips.Once he reached his destination, Bob grabbed a hold of her panties and gently pulled them down.

“We first need to get this off, Kari.”

Kari didn’t resist.She raised her feet just enough for Mr. Parr to slip them off.She suddenly felt cold again, vulnerable.She observed quietly as Mr. Parr placed his hands once again on the outside on her legs and once again slowly caressed her skin as he moved up.Kari couldn’t believe how something just as simple as his hand touching her skin could feel so good.Then Mr. Parr moved his hands and grabbed her skirt and raised it, exposing her pussy.

Now looking directly at Kari’s pink slit, Bob leaned forwards and said, “Now we need to clean it.”

Kari bit her lip in anticipation as Mr. Parr moved towards her.No other person had ever touched her pussy let alone lick it.She was dying to know how his tongue would feel like.

Bob in the other hand, could smell Kari’s pussy as he got closer.It was different than his wife’s and smelled sweeter to him.His mouth instantly watered wanting to eat her pussy up.Her twat look so small and innocent. She had small lips, a cute little exposed clit, and no hair anywhere.

Bob asked Kari to open her legs a little wider for him, which she instantly did.Then, Bob sticked his tongue out, and as if licking a popsicle, he ran it through her entire slit.Kari legs buckled again from his touch and as he continue to play with her pussy, he could hear her moan.Bob played with her little folds, ran circles around her clit and then pushed his tongue as dip into her as he could.Her pussy tasted as sweet as it smelled.

It wasn’t long that Kari felt another orgasm building inside of her.She moan faster and faster as Mr. Parr licked every inch of her pussy.She couldn’t believe how great it felt.Her breathing increased.She moved her hands on to the top of Mr. Parr’s head, and as she played with his remaining hair, she gasped and said, “I’m coming again!”There was no slowing down for Mr. Parr.

“Aaahhhh...mmm...” Kari came harder than before and Bob ate her juices as they flushed down.

“I should...I should probably....probably put Jack-Jack on his crib” said Kari with a labor breath.Her body still twitching as Mr. Parr continued to clean her sensitive pussy.

Bob gave her slit a few more licks and then got up.“You’re right,” he said.“Put him in his room and I’ll wait for you on the master bedroom...that’s if you wanna continue.”Bob smiled and waited for a response.

Kari nodes and then said, “Yes sir.”She wanted to continue.She wanted to feel his cock inside of him and experience sex for the first time.She couldn’t thing of any one better that Mr. Parr.

Bob raised his hand holding Kari’s drenched panties and sniffed them hard.“I’ll keep this for now.”He left Kari and headed to the bedroom.

Kari adjusted her skirt feeling naughty without her underwear and picked up Jack-Jack gently.She made her way into his headroom and placed him on his crib.Thank heaven Jack-Jack can sleep through anything, she thought.Once asleep, Jack-Jack was out for the count until he decided to wake up.

Kari walked slowly to the door and then pause.Now that she had a time to thing, she wondered if she was going to go through with it.The thought alone of seeing Mr. Parr’s cock made her body hot but it was not right.Ms. Parr was a good woman and she didn’t deserve to be cheated on.Kari didn’t want to be a cause of a drift between them, and yet, she still wanted to go in the master bedroom.She wanted to have Mr. Parr’s cock inside of her.Thinking on how good his mouth felt on her breast and on her pussy made her body quiver in excitement.

She walked towards the bedroom slowly still contemplating the decision.The door was ajar but almost close.She swallowed hard and then gently pushed the door open.

There was a window on the far wall with white drapes letting sunlight in.The bathroom on the far right side seemed as bright.Almost on the middle of the room was the large bed of the Parr’s.There on the foot of the bed was Mr. Parr sitting waiting for her.

“Mr. Parr...I...” Kari started to talk but stopped when she realized that Mr. Parr was naked from head to toe.His cock was massive.It looked close to a foot long and as thick as her forearm.It appeared fully stiff but hanged low because of its sheer weight.Kari also noticed wrapped around the base was her panties.Any thought about not going through with it were replaced my the thought of Mr. Parr’s huge dick.

Bob grabbed his cock and stroke the tip.“Please close the door.We don’t want to wake up Jack-Jack with your moans.”

“Jack-Jack can sleep through anything” responded Kari.

Bob smiled, “ you will scream in pleasure little one and let’s not take any chances.”

Kari nodes and closed the door.She turned and slowly walked towards him playing with her fingers.She stared at him rubbing his shaft.

Bob was almost the same height as Kari while sitting on the bed.When she was arms length from her, he asked Kari to remove her top.He wanted to see her small breasts.She complied and stood there just with her thin skirt on and nothing else.

Kari felt nervous being so naked in front of a man.She curled her arms around her stomach looking down shyly.Then, she felt Mr. Parr’s hand grab her waits and pulled her in.He kissed her with lust and shoved his tongue into her mouth.Kari didn’t fight it and played with it with hers.She felt him move a hand down to her ass and squeezed her small cheeks.

After several seconds of kissing, he pulled a part and moved to her breasts.He sucked hard on them, getting as much of her in to his mouth.Kari winced feeling her body being stimulated in a different way that before, a lust that she was losing herself into. She then felt Mr. Parr alternate between lapping her tits and pulling them with his hands.Her pussy got wet feeling her body being played with, with a force only a man like Mr. Parr could. She moaned over and over as he continued his exploration of her body.

“Aahhh!” cried out Kari suddenly feeling Mr. Parr’s finger inside of her.He had moved his hand from her ass down between her legs and slipped in his middle finger.His digit felt long and thick, reaching deep into her.Mr. Parr wiggled it around exploring her cavity and feeling her tightness.

Soon, he was pumping his finger in and out of Kari’s pussy.She moved his hands on to his shoulders trying to find support as her legs were buckling.It was an overwhelming feeling for Kari having Mr. Parr suck on her breasts while drilling her young pink slit.She moan and gasped for air, again and again...and again.

Kari felt another orgasm coming.Mr. Parr could sense it too and went faster drilling his finger in to her. Kari squeezed his shoulder as the noise made by her wet pussy being pounded filled the air.

“I’m...I’m coming...I’m coming. Ah...aahhhh!” Kari screamed.

Bob pushed his finger as deep as he could and wiggled it as Kari’s pussy tighten.Her juices drenched his hand and dripped down her legs.

Once her muscles loosen around Bob’s finger, he pulled it out and separated from sucking her breast.He licked his finger tasting her liquid.“You taste so good Kari.”

Kari didn’t say anything.She was still breathing hard.

Bob moved his hand back between her legs and slipped his finger back in.He slowly pumped it in and out while Kari wince as her sensitive pussy was still having lingering affects from her orgasm. 

“We need to loosen up your hole to take my dick, little one.”As soon as he finished saying those words, Bob pushed in both his middle finger and his ring finger into her.

Kari gave a muffle scream as she closed her lips tight and shut her eyes feeling an incredible pressure pushing deep in her.Once inside, Mr. Parr wiggled his finger again.

“Does that hurt? You want me to stop?” Asked Mr. Parr.

With a heavy breath, Kari responded, “it hurts...it hurts a little.”She stopped gathering her breath before speaking again, “but it also feels good.”

Bob begun slowly sliding his fingers in and out until there was little resistance.After a couple of thrusts, Kari begun to moan again.She licked her lips and moved her hands to her chest teasing her erect nipples.

“That feels so good Mr...Mr. Parr.” Moan Kari. “My pussy is so sensitive now after coming so many times.”

Bob smile, “just wait until you ride my dick little one.You can call me Bob you know?”He pauses for a second and then added with a smirk, “or daddy if you prefer?”

“Okay Mr. Parr...I...I mean Bob...da...daddy.” Kari continued to moan as Bob fingered her pink slit.She was getting used to her sexual feeling and wanted to take control. After coming multiple times, she was no longer surprised or shocked about the experience.In fact, she wanted more.She looked at Bob and asked, “can...can I suck your..your dick?”

Bob nodded and asked back. “Sure you can but you ever sucked a cock this big?”

“No...I never been with a guy before, but I have practice with my dildo and vibriator at home.”

Bob completely stopped for a second.It never occurred to him that she was a virgin.He wonder if he had hurt her with her fingers, given that she was so small.

Kari could sense that something changed in him. She quickly placed a hand on his cheek and asked, “you okay? Is it the virgin thing?”She paused for a second waiting for a responded but followed, “it’s okay.I’m okay.You are not taking advantage of me.I want this. Okay?”

With a timid voice Bob asked, “I didn’t hurt you with my fingers?”

Kari smiled, “No.They are big and I had to get use to them but it felt great...it feels great.I wanna touch your dick now and ride it too.I’m no a little kid.I’m an adult.”

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.As they kissed, she reached down and wrapped his fingers around the head of his cock.It was huge and felt hot to the touch.Kari begun stimulating the head and as she did so, she felt Bob twitch a few times.

After a few seconds, Kari separated from the kiss and smiled at Bob.“Okay daddy, let me take care you now.Lean back.” As Bob laid back, Kari went down to the floor.She kneeled and grabbed hold with both hands his massive meat stick.Her small hands could not wrap around his girth and they were not enough to cover his entire length either.

Kari kissed the head of Bob’s cock. Then, she slowly moved down his shaft inch by inch until reaching his balls.She slid her tongue from the bottom of the shaft slowly up to the head.This caused Bob to twitch again.Kari repeated the motion a few times, licking different sides of his member. 

She also spited on her hands and stroke Bob’s dick a few times, lubricating it.She kissed the head again and then she lapped it multiple times.

“Aaahhh” Gasped Bob.

Kari, hearing his moan,felt confident that she was doing a good job.She filled herself with courage and wrapped her mouth around the head on his cock.It was big and it stretched her mouth but she was able to get the entire head in.

She ran her tongue in circles around the head and then pushed down trying to get more of his cock into her mouth causing her to gag.She pulled off to catch her breath and then repeated the motion.Over and over, she tried until she took about half of his shaft in to her mouth.Saliva dripped down to his balls from her gag reflexes, but soon, she was bobbing up and down his cock while pumping the rest of his dick with her hands.

Bob couldn’t believe that Kari was able to take so much of his dick.He moan feeling her warm mouth around him and her squishy tongue massaging his member.It had been so long since he had his dick sucked. He leaned up and reached down with one hand towards Kari’s head.He wanted to see her sucking his shaft and feel her head bobbing. 

“That feels so great.Keep doing that...just like that.”

His cock was hard as a rock but Kari continued her pace.Up and down she went, stroking his shaft and playing from time to time with his balls. 

After several minutes of sucking his huge dick, Kari separated from it with a big pop followed by a large gasp.Her lips were tire and needed air.She continue to pump his member with her hands, twisting as they moved through his length. 

“Oh wow...so big and hard, Mr. Parr.I mean Bob.”

Bob smiled, “thank you.You did a great job.Your mouth felt so good on me.Your hands feel great too.I wanna fuck that little pussy of yours tho.”

Kari stopped stroking Bob’s cock and responded, “I’m not sure it will fit.It was hard enough to put it in my mouth.”

“I’ll be gentle Kari.I’ll take it slow, but trust me, you will take my whole dick no problem.” Bob answered back with a cocky town on his voice.“You can be on top and take it as slow as you want as well.”

Kari wanted to feel his cock inside of her.His fingers felt so good and she wonder how much better would it be with his dick.She hesitated but finally agree to it, “okay.I’ll be on top.I do wanna ride your cock.”

Bob quickly move back and laid in place on the bed.Kari in the other hand, cleaned her face and then rubbed her pussy, knowing the journey she was about to partake.She took of her white skirt and got on top of the bed.She moved slowly but made her way up to Bob.She sat over his cock and rubbed her pussy on it.It feels like grinning a bat, she thought. 

“Take your time baby.Besides, your pussy feels great just like that.”Bob loved the feeling of Kari’s young folds caressing his shaft.She was sliding back and forth easily given her drool on his dick and how wet her pussy was already from his earlier fingering.

After a minute of humping, Kari was ready.She stood up above the cock and then squatted down towards it.She maneuver her hands in order to grab Bob’s dick and align it with her pussy.She rubbed the head around her folds until finding her hole.She took a deep breath and held it as she pushed down on it. 

Kari felt her pussy being pushed in by Bob’s hard shaft and felt discomfort around her opening.She exhaled.Then, moved up and pushed back down.Kari gasped feeling part of the tip sly in and spread her pussy.She felt a lot of pressure and moved up again. 

Bob, feeling hesitation, moved his hands to Kari’s hips, “take it slow.When your ready.”

Kari didn’t waist any time and lowered her self down once more.She felt pressure once again as his cock slowly spread her pussy.She pushed down a little harder and then suddenly it happen.

“Aaaahhh!!”

Bob’s dick slipped in.It was just the head of his cock but that was enough to make the young girl scream.She felt her pussy spread in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She gasped for air, holding firmly to Bob’s shaft in one hand and Bob’s arm in the other.

“Oh...that’s it, little one.You did it.My dick is in.You feel so good baby.”Bob encouraged Kari wanting more.She was tight and felt so good.“Now that it’s in, just use my arms for support. Just move up and down.”

Kari bit her lip and grabbed hold of Bob’s arms.She slowly moved up feeling the head of his cock almost leave her.She inhaled and lowered her self once more.Kari grunted feeling the massive head spread her sore hole but with less pain.She repeated the sequence once more but this time she pressed down harder letting Bob’s cock sly in deeper.

“Your dick is so big and hard Bob.It will rip me apart inside.”

Bob could hear the short breaths of Kari.He was impressed that she could take him in and delighted.“You are doing great Kari.I can feel your tight pussy squeeze my dick.It feels so good.Take it slow and soon I’ll be all in baby, just give it time.”

Kari increased her movement, up and down, every time sliding easier and easier on his shaft.“You’re so hard but feel so....so good!” Moaned Kari feeling his cock pushing deeper and deeper in to her. 

The early foreplay worked like a charmed.Bob’s fingers stretched and loosen Kari’s pussy enough to let his dick push through.The wet blowjob had lubricated his dick well enough to lower the friction.Now Kari was able to ride up and down on half of Bob’s dick.The pain faded and opened the doors to a pleasure Kari had never felt before.Nothing compared and she wanted all of it inside of her.

Bob begun to push his hips up with Kari’s rhythm.Her pussy felt so good around his cock.She was so tight and he couldn’t describe the feeling.Even though he wanted to shove his entire length inside Kari’s little young twat, he waited and just guided her movement with his hands.

Kari reached down and massaged the sides of her pussy, “you’re stretching me out so much...mhmm...my pussy it’s so sore.” 

She played with her clit sending more pleasure through her body as she moan and grunted while squatting again and again on Bob’s giant pole.His cock had been inching in little by little and push after push.Her legs were getting tire but the pleasure kept her going.She kept sliding up and down, filling herself on Bob’s dick.

“Oh my god! I’m going to come again” Kari felt another climax building.She was tire.Her body cover in sweat. 

Bob in the other hand was just starting.He tighten her grip around Kari small hips, moved his legs for better support and begun to thrust his dick into her with more speed. 

“I got you little one.Come on my dick!” He pushed his hips up hard over and over.

Kari gripped Bobs hands and gasped for air as she arched her back looking up into the ceiling.

“Yes...yes...so good!” She screamed inching into and orgasm.

Bob was enjoying it as well.Kari’s pussy was squeezing his dick tight, and surprisingly enough, his dick was almost all inside of her now.He also was loving the look of her young body.It looked amazing bounding on his dick.Her little breasts barely moving as she went up and down.Her perspiration made her body almost sparkle with the sun light coming in from the window near by. 

Bob drilled the young girl’s pussy.Her moans filled the room and became louder and louder. He could feel her pussy tighten.He knew she was close.He grabbed her waist and pulled her down hard, shoving his entire length into her and filling her pink slit with his shaft.

“Aahhh!!”Kari scream as her legs gave way and her knees hit the bed.Her pussy clinched hard around Bobs cock as she came.She felt full sitting on his dick but felt great as she climaxed one more time. Her body shacked and she felt electricity from head to toes. 

“Hey...you okay?”

Kari gather her faculties as her orgasm faded.She straightened up and looked at Bob with a smile.“Yes.I’m great.That was amazing but I can feel you dick up my stomach.”Kari reached down and caressed her pelvic area.“I hope you didn’t rip my uterus.”

Bob smirked, “you feel great on my dick little one.You got so tight when you came.So good.”Bob pushed his hips up as he pushed her down trying to reach as dip as he could.He heard Kari wince, so he asked, “That’s too much?”

Kari quickly answered back, “Still trying to adjust to your dick but I’m good.” She continued to massage her pussy and her pelvic area, trying to relax her muscles. “Can’t believe how hard you are?”

Bob nodded, “thanks. You make it easy to be this hard.”

Kari smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.As she moved up towards his face, she felt part of his cock leave her sore pussy.There was some relief as she no longer felt the pressure in her womb but at the same time she couldn’t wait to have it all inside of her again. 

Once she reached Bob’s face, she kissed him passionately.They quickly begun playing with each other tongues while Bob moved his hands towards Kari’s ass and massaged it.He stretched and squished it, even rubbed her ass hole with a finger.He loved the feel of her supple skin in his rough hands.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, Bob begun to thrust his hips again.He slowly slid his dick in and out as he continued to firmly grasp her butt.Little by little, he increased his tempo.He could feel Kari gasp for air through their kiss.He continued to shove his cock into her,moving his hips as much as he could from his laying position.

Eventually, it became too much for Kari.She separated from the kiss, moaning hard from having her little slit drilled again.The feeling was accentuated by Bob’s finger playing with her anus.She was surprised that she liked the feeling. 

“Oh god! Yes...yes...fuck me daddy!”

Bob grabbed Kari by the hips with both hands and pushed her down to the hilt of his cock.

“Aaahhh!!” screamed the young girl but there was no rest this time, no hesitation from Bob. 

He continued to pound his entire dick into her small body.Like a piston, Kari went up and down Bob’s shaft.Kari’s juices dripped down her legs.Bob could also feel her discharge running down to his balls.The sound of her wet pussy could be heard through the room

“I love your pussy.So tight!”Bob groaned feeling his orgasm building.The head of his cock begun to feel sensitive to her tightness.As good that it felt fucking Kari, Bob decided to slow down and make the experience last.

He slid his cock to the tip and then slowly pushed it back in to the hilt.Once there, he would push Kari down hard and had her grind on him.

Both took deep inhales trying to catch their breaths but also enjoying the pleasure. Kari placed her hands on Bob’s chest feeling his heartbeat and following his breath as his rib cage expanded and contracted.Bob, in the other hand, looked upon the young woman and was mesmerized on how beautiful she looked.Her cheeks where flush pink.Her hair messy but accenting her long face.Her skin shinning with sweat and Kari’s small breast perfectly perky.

“Kari, I’m going to come soon.Can I come inside you?”

Kari was surprised by the request but there was no doubt in her mind.“Yes.I want to feel you cum in me.”She nodded her head and bit her lip.

Bob pulled her towards him and kissed her as he once again steadily increased his speed.He moved his hands back to her ass and used it to guide her up and down.Soon he felt pressure building inside.His sensitive cock ready to blow.

Kari also felt her climax coming closer and closer.She gather enough strength to speak, “I’m...I’m coming too daddy.Come with me!”

Bob nodded and increased the force he pushed his meat into her small pink pussy.He couldn’t take it any more and then finally he had relieve. 

“Aaaahh!!”

Both screamed coming at the same time.Bob held Kari with his cock deep in her as he released his load into her.Like a tidal wave, his seed flowed out filling Kari’s twat.Kari felt electricity from head to toes and her body trembled from the orgasm.The feeling of Bob’s warm cum inside of her intensified her pleasure more than she experienced before.The pressure was intense and she could feel her belly bloat. 

After Bob had finished shooting his seed into the young woman’s pussy, there was a pause as the both caught their breath.Bob spoke first, “you okay Kari?That was amazing.”

Kari raised her head still panting and smiled, “yeah...I’m okay.That...that was...incredible.”After saying those words, Kari collapse onto Bob’s chest, his cock still stiff inside of her. 

Bob wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.He took a moment to enjoy her tender body on his.Kari was sweet, loving and so innocent,but soon Bob’s mind jump to the next obvious step.“This is nice Kari but we should jump to the shower and clean up.”

“Oh yeah.You came a lot.It will probably gush out once your dick goes limp.”Kari wiggled her hips feeling Bob’s hard shaft still stretching her sore pussy. 

“Hang on little one”

Kari felt Bob’s arms tighten around her, and without hesitation, Bob sat up and then after stood up on the bed as if she was not even attach to him.Kari was surprised by his strength.“Oh wow Mr. Parr.You are so strong.”

“Call me Bob, Kari.My lover should not call me Mr. Parr.”

“Lover?”Kari never thought that this was more than a one time thing.She was shocked but glad that he cared for her.Kari mind raced thinking about she had done and what this meant.

“Yeah.Lover.That is, if you want to?”

Kari was not sure what to say.She was confused.Suddenly she felt Bob’s lips on hers.Her mind quickly went blank and she succumbed to him.They kissed passionately and she wrapped her arms around him.

After several seconds of kissing, Bob separated and asked.“What do you say Kari?”

“Yes.Lover.”She smiled as her face became red.

Bob was glad and kissed her again.While they tongues wrestled, Bob walked towards the bathroom and then into the shower. Once there, he lifted her off his cock releasing the floods of cum that shot out Kari’s young slit onto the bathroom floor with a hard splash.Kari gasped feeling relief in her stomach.

“Let’s get clean up little one,” Bob gently placed Kari between him and the shower head. He turned on the hot water and embraced Kari allowing the hot water to fall on both.

Several...several minutes later after a nice steamy shower...

Both Kari and Bob emerge from the bathroom cleaned from top to bottom.They quickly got dressed and cleaned up the bed, but there was one thing missing.

“Uhm, Bob. Do you see my panties?I can’t find them” Kari felt dirty without her panties on.Her thin skirt being the only thing between her and the world. “We should find them.We don’t want Helen finding them.”

“I have them right here.”

Kari turn to look at Bob who had her white panties crumpled in his hand.He had a big grin in his face. “Can I have them back please?”

Bob moved them to his nose and took a big sniff. “But it has your smell.I think I’ll keep them for a little bit.”

Kari blushed knowing they were drenched previously by her wet pussy.“Okay but when can I get them back?”

“I’ll give it back to you when I drop you off at your place.I mean after Helen gets home and you need to leave.”Bob pocketed the panties and walked towards Kari.

“Oh? Why is that?What are you planning?”

Bob placed a hand behind Kari and pulled her towards him.“I just want to say good bye properly.”Bob kissed Kari passionately and gently squished her ass.

At that moment, there was a cry coming from the babies room.

Kari separated from the kiss, “that would be Jack-Jack.I guess back to work.”

Bob placed his forehead on Kari’s, “if you must but I’ll help.”

Kari smiled and gave Bob a small kiss in the cheek.With that, they both walked to the door of the bedroom and out to the hallway.Kari was once again the babysitter and Bob was now the invigorated employer. 

Bob walked to the kitchen to prepare something to eat and Kari walked to Jack-Jacks bedroom.

Kari paused at the door looking at Bob walking by.Her face hurt from her cheek to cheek smile while she felt her pussy sore from the pounding she took earlier.She couldn’t wait for Bob to take her home at the end of the day. 

“See? This was the year” Kari told herself knowing that there were more adventures yet to come.

Kari entered the baby’s room while her heart dreamed of the possibilities.

The end......for now...

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my other stories.
> 
> Please leave a comment, tips or suggestions.
> 
> I’m still trying to learn
> 
> Also leave in the comments ideas of stories you may be wanna read. I’ll see if I can make them happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
